


Calm, And Some Hot Chocolate

by Pielotdameron



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Ani misses his mum, Gen, Young Anakin Skywalker, and offer hugs, and some hot chocolate, but it’s okay because dad Obi-Wan is here to save the day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28273890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pielotdameron/pseuds/Pielotdameron
Summary: Anakin gets a little bit emotional in his early days in the temple. Luckily, he got stuck with the most patient Dad-Jedi of them all
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	Calm, And Some Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Please ignore the stupid title it was the best I could come up with at 12:30am

It didn't start with anger. Or even with tears. And yet somehow, Obi-Wan had to hold the door as Anakin did both, storming around his room and throwing things against the door using the force. Obi-Wan had been reluctant to make the boy stay in his room, but as he heard a pillow thump harmlessly against the wall, he was suddenly glad he hadn't allowed him to stay in the main room.

"Padawan can we please talk? I would like to help you." A particularly solid thump against the door, which sounded suspiciously like a book, answered his question.

"Really Anakin? Your school books now?" Silence. Shuffled footsteps. The distinct sound of a boon being placed aggressively onto a dresser. Obi-Wan resisted the urge to go inside just to ensure the book wasn't damaged.

"Leave me alone Master! You don't know how I feel!" Anakin sounded tearful, and it broke Obi-Wan’s heart just slightly knowing that the boy was more upset than truly angry.

The stomping footsteps began again.

Obi-Wan sighed softly, sliding his back down the door in order to sit cross legged at the bottom. He was going to wait his padawan out.

\--

"Master Obi-Wan?" It could have been minutes, or hours, Obi-Wan wasn't sure, having been lost in meditation. But the matter of how long slipped his mind entirely when he saw Anakin’s puffy eyes and bitten lip, his shaking hands hidden behind his back.

"Hello padawan. Are you ready to talk?" A shy little nod, and Obi-Wan offered the boy a smile as he stood slowly, brushing the creases from his robes as best he could.

"Would you like some tea?" A shake of his head. Obi-Wan tapped his chin in thought, still occasionally caught by surprise when he felt a beard there.

"How about a hot chocolate?" A pause. Anakin shifted a few times as though he couldn't decide before giving an enthusiastic nod. Obi-Wan couldn't help feeling the slightest bit victorious at feeling the undercurrents of excitement in the force.

"Alright dear one. Go pick a spot on the couch and I'll bring it to you." Another little nod, and he heard soft footsteps as they moved towards the couch. Obi-Wan found himself humming under his breath as he brewed the kettle, putting a tea bag in one mug and cocoa powder in another. In the mood for something sweet, he added just a dash of honey to his tea before adding the water.

"I'm sorry Master Obi-Wan." Anakin’s sad voice met his ears as he bent down to set both mugs on the coffee table, and he sighed softly as he settled into the spot beside his padawan.

"And why are you sorry padawan?" He ideally wouldn't want to lecture his padawan, but the boy needed to understand. It broke his heart when his bottom lip trembled.

"I reacted in the wrong way to my emotions. Not the jedi way." He scrubbed his eyes on his tunic angrily, pointedly refusing to look in Obi-Wan’s direction.

"Padawan look at me." He waited until, with some reluctance, the boy turned and met his eyes, his fingers tapping anxiously against his knee.

"It's quite alright to feel upset. We all do sometimes, and that's okay. What matters is how you react to those feelings." He gently pulled the boy into his lap, feeling his little octopus limbs wrap around him and hold tight as Anakin buried his face in the front of Obi-Wan’s tunics.

"I'm sorry master Obi-Wan, really, I am." It was muffled by his clothes, but important nonetheless, and Obi-Wan pet through his wards short hair gently, soothing him with the motions. He felt more than saw as he started to relax again.

"What got you so upset dear one?" He needed to know if something was truly bothering his padawan.

"I just... I just miss home." Anakin sounds miserable, and Obi-Wan’s hand moves to rub reassuring circles on his back before his brain even caught up. He decided not to stop himself showing his care for once, gently rubbing over Anakin’s shoulders.

"That's alright Anakin. It is okay to still feel attached to Tatooine. Although it may not have the happiest memories, it also has your strongest memories. And that's okay." Anakin unfurled slowly but didn't move away, blinking at him owlishly.

"You're really not mad at me?" It's so tentative and small. Obi-Wan sets a hand gently on the boy's cheek.

"I never was dear one. I never was. Sadness and anger are perfectly natural, so long as you deal with them appropriately." There would be time when he was older to teach him how. For now, it only mattered that he knew his emotions were okay.

"Drink your hot chocolate. It'll make you feel better." Anakin giggled as he turned, settling with his back to Obi-Wan’s chest in order to drink. Obi-Wan found that although he couldn't drink his tea this way, he somehow didn't mind in the slightest when the little one began blabbering about his day in between sips.

For now, it was enough to simply hold him close, his chin resting lightly on the boy's head.


End file.
